Becoming Astoria
by G.K.Gregor
Summary: Astoria Malfoy knew her story would be important. Discover how she became the woman who stole the heart of Draco Malfoy and changed his view of the world.


Pureblood children are to be seen and not heard. Pureblood children are not to associate with members of a lesser class. Pureblood children must only speak when spoken to. Pureblood. Sacred Twenty Eight. Tradition.

My first recollection of Sacred Twenty Eight was a Christmas Party at Malfoy Manor, I was only allowed to attend because my sister had come down with a mild case of Ague and my parents didn't wish to short hand the staff any further.

I had been issued the strictest of instructions - "Do not speak unless spoken to." My father had barked continuing "You are to remain one step behind your mother at all times." It wasn't until my later years that this request would cause me some greif. I was 8 years of age and I was not about to disobey my father. We had been raised to be pretty faces.

The Manor was decorated with tones of silver and green, not a lick of red to be seen (of course later I would understand why). Narcissa Malfoy graciously welcomed us with a pleasant smile. We were then presented to Lucius and their son Draco. Pleasantries aside it was a boring affair. I followed one step behind my mother at all times, never further than that one step, if she paused I paused, if she sped up I sped up.

"Good Evening Euthalia." a women with short black hair and a nose that can only be described flat commented as my mother approached the posse.

"Prudence, how lovely to see you this evening." my mother replied with a slight nod to the woman.

"And who might you be?" the woman called Prudence questioned me with a raised eyebrow. I looked to my mother for guidance, this was the first time I had been spoken to this evening. I feared my voice might break should I respond.

"This is my second daughter Astoria." my mother smiled gesturing to me. "Daphne was unable to attend this evenings festivities." She finished.

"Ah, the second child, a gift I am sure, but two daughters, no sons, pity." Prudence remarked with a sly grin. This moment would later be a defining moment in my life but at the tender age I was I didn't really understand.

My mother smiled graciously before reply "Yes, a pity, a union between our families would have been looked upon favourably." My mother was never one to cause a scene, my father doted on her, she had come from Greece at the tender age of 16 to marry my father. It was an arranged marriage. He was a great deal older than her and whilst it was common practice it was something that in secret my mother did not wish upon either myself nor Daphne.

The flat nosed lady laughed and continued with the conversation "Yes, well be that as it may, we are currently in discussions regarding Pansy's hand, we hope to secure a betrothal in the coming weeks, prior to Hogwarts." she boasted smiling at the other ladies present, I recognised only two other members of the posse as Ingrid Crabbe, she took tea with my mother regularly and Cecilia Bulstrode who's daughter had frequent visits with Daphne.

"Well that's just wonderful, with whom are you in discussions?" Ingrid queried, I knew that she had a son aged the same as Pansy, he was a beastly boy rather large, thick skulled and lacked any form of brain cells.

"Well, Perseus has been in discussion with Lucius and of course Festus Flint, one must ensure that their daughters will be well cared for." Prudence replied with a sniff.

"Yes, one must be sure they are well cared for. We have just closed the betrothal of our Millicent." A rather rotund lady replied, the colour blue she was sporting really did nothing for her figure. And who on earth wears blue to a Christmas Party but I digress.

"Truly, how wonderful, to whom is Millicent betrothed Cecilia?" Prudence responded, trying not to snort the mouthful of champagne she had just swallowed out her nose. Millicent was by no means an attractive girl, but she did have a kind soul and that was important. She spent a reasonable amount of time with my sister Daphne.

"And ruin the surprise, I think not." Cecilia replied taking a sip of her champagne flute. Gosh these women were always trying to up one.

"Are you ladies enjoying your evening thus far?" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy as he approached with Narcissa.

"Quite the evening." Prudence cooed, her voice sickly sweet.

"Wonderful, I'm so pleased you could all make it." Narcissa smiled as Lucius handed her a drink. He gave her a nod and disappeared.

"Our pleasure, you always host such fabulous parties, you will have to give me the name of the caterer." Prudence said with a grin.

"I will owl you with the details," Narcissa sniffed, it was well known among society wives that Narcissa did not like three things, Muggles, Fuschia and Prudence Parkinson, it was not until later in life I discovered why.

"Thank you my dear, and how are you coping with the loss of darling Theodora?" Prudence queried mentioning another lady with whom my mother socialised regularly who had recently past.

"Well it is a trying time but your condolences are appreciated, young Theodore is doing well all things considered." Narcissa replied in a clipped voice.

"Did you hear about Aquila Selwyn?" Prudence asked the newcomer to the circle. To be honest by this point in the evening I was hoping my mother would want to sit, my feet were aching. 'One must always be presented correctly in society!' she had quipped earlier that evening whilst resizing a pair of Daphne's court shoes for me to wear with a hideous green frock that my grandmother had sent from Greece.

"Such a shame, running off with mudblood." Narcissa replied with a tone suggesting she'd care not to delve further into the topic. At this point in my life I had no idea what a mudblood was, it was not language I was familiar with.

"Well that fool up at the school keeps letting them in, how long before we die out because we are overrun by magic stealers?" Irma Crabbe responded with disdain for whomever the fool was she was referring to.

"Dumbledore is the least of our worries, we must continue imparting the old ways to our children, they must learn not to stray, tradition is everything." Narcissa responded with a sharp tone.

I don't recall much else about that night except it was the first time I had heard many things. This was the night that I learnt, being an observer and listening carefully was a powerful tool. I did not learn what a Mudblood was until Daphne returned from school her first year. Father had taken it upon himself to further educate us on this matter prior to my attendance two years later. But that's a story for another time…

A/N: Welcome! This is my first fan fiction, I have most of it mapped out at best it will be 10 chapters long. I had this idea a few weeks ago and it hasn't left me alone, whilst the first chapter is short and sweet the following ones with be much longer (I hope - Plot Bunnies are working hard). Hopefully my writing will develop further also.

Thanks

G.K. Gregor


End file.
